Your first words
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS. Etre père n'est pas un métier facile, déjà en tant normal. Mais quand en plus on s'appelle Draco Malfoy et que l'image que l'on a eu de la paternité n'est que froideur et paraître, on peut être sûr que le cap sera difficile à passer. Astoria se rend compte que les choses vont mal. Mais après tout, que pourrait-elle y faire ?


_Je dédie cet OS à Picotti, parce que j'en ai envie et qu'il le mérite largement, lui et ses 1000 reviews passées sur ses drabbles. Tu gères franchement, et merci pour tout._

_Ely xoxo_

**Your first words**

**Hey you, you're a child in my head**  
_Hé toi, tu es un enfant dans ma tête_  
**You haven't walked yet**  
_Tu n'a même pas encore marché_  
**Your first words have yet to be said**  
_Tes premiers mots sont encore à dire_  
**But I swear you'll be blessed**  
_Mais je jure que tu seras heureux_  
**I know you're still just a dream**  
_Je sais, tu n'es toujours qu'un rêve_  
**Your eyes might be green**  
_Tes yeux pourront être verts_  
**Or the bluest that I've ever seen**  
_Ou les plus bleus que je n'ai jamais vu_  
**Anyway you'll be blessed**  
_De toute façon tu seras heureux_

C'est fatigué que Draco Malfoy rentra chez lui ce soir là. Il y avait eu un problème dans les commandes de potions, et il avait dû faire de nombreux déplacements sur le chemin de traverse. Les apothicaires, les fabricants, les spécialistes, tous les clients de son entreprise avait reçu sa visite car les livreurs n'avaient pas effectué leur travail. Ils avaient, bien entendu, tous été virés sur le champ.

Draco Malfoy avait réussi à se faire un nom dans la société sorcière. Après la guerre, sa famille et lui avaient été blanchis, mais cela n'avait pas suffi pour revivre normalement. Le mot « Mangemort » était lié à son nom de famille, et il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune valeur aux yeux des gens à présent.

Il avait refait sa dernière année à Poudlard, avait décroché d'excellents résultats dans ses ASPICs, et avait pu par la suite rentrer dans une prestigieuse école de Potion. Il avait travaillé, durement, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sacrifié de nombreuses soirées dans les livres. Il était maintenant à la tête de la plus grande entreprise de fabrication et de vente de potions de toute la communauté sorcière, MalfoyCorp. Et en plus de devenir une personne influente chez les sorciers, il avait enfin trouvé une stabilité niveau famille.

Il gardait bien sûr contact avec ses parents, et les voyait très souvent, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qui avaient changés depuis Poudlard. Depuis trois ans, il était marié à Astoria.

Il l'avait rencontrée par hasard, et le fait qu'il connaisse sa sœur avait beaucoup aidé. Elle était belle, très belle même, charmante, intelligente, joyeuse et drôle. Niveau caractère, ils étaient l'opposée mais c'était peut être ça qui faisait qu'ils étaient maintenant mariés. Il l'aimait, il avait mis du temps à se faire à l'idée mais il était maintenant sûr de lui. Il l'avait par la suite demandée en mariage, et un peu plus de deux ans plus tard, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy naquit.

Il faisait froid quand Draco Malfoy rentra chez lui ce soir là. Il resserra son écharpe en cachemire autours de son cou avant d'arriver sous le porche. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison qu'il avait achetée avant de se fiancer avec Astoria. Elle était grande, sans être immense et elle semblait beaucoup plus accueillante que la manoir Malfoy. Ses parents lui avaient proposé leur demeure, mais il avait tout de suite refusé, ce lieu lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'il avait de la maison idéale.

« Draco ? »

La voix de sa femme résonna à ses oreilles et il devina qu'elle était dans le salon. Il était déjà près de dix heures du soir, et c'est vrai qu'il était un peu tôt avant qu'elle aille se coucher. Il ne pensait pas rentrer aussi tard, et n'avait même pas pensé à la prévenir. Il aurait peut être dû.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? », demanda-t-il en arrivant dans la pièce.

Elle sourit devant sa remarque et se leva pour l'embrasser. Il n'était pas très câlin comme homme, mais il ne lui refusait rien, surtout quelque chose qui était naturel pour elle.

« J'ai été obligée de coucher Scorpius avant ton arrivée, déclara Astoria. Il était mort de fatigue le pauvre, à courir toute la journée dans le couloir. »

Son fils était tout son contraire lui aussi. Il tenait beaucoup de sa mère à vrai dire. Il était plein de vie, à tout le temps courir partout et à sourire à n'importe qui. Cependant, il était son portrait physiquement, et cela faisait sa plus grande fierté.

Le jeune couple monta se coucher et une fois installée dans leur lit conjugal, la jeune femme se permit de lancer un sujet qu'elle savait fâcheux.

« Sc...Scorpius a dit son premier mot aujourd'hui. »

Elle se retourna dos à son mari, et car elle appréhendait sa réaction. Mais elle continua sur sa voie.

« Il s'est cogné contre la table basse du salon et il pleurait. Il a tendu les bras vers moi et m'a dit très clairement maman.

_Et tu as répondu quoi ?

_Rien, je l'ai juste réconforté. J'étais si heureuse qu'il dise son premier mot, mais c'était troublant car je n'ai jamais appelé mes parents comme ça. »

Et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour son mari. Dans les familles de sang pur, il était hors de question de montrer une quiconque preuve d'amour envers ses parents. Tous les enfants les appelaient « père » et « mère », et les vouvoyaient.

Mais pour son fils, qui serait sûrement le seul, elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Elle voulait de l'affection, mais elle ne savait pas si son mari voulait la même éducation qu'elle. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas non plus.

Dès la naissance de Scorpius, Lucius Malfoy avait indiqué à son fils les règles de l'éducation chez les sang-purs. Le vouvoiement, le respect, les règles de politesse, tout y était passé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire vis à vis de son fils, parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir la même relation avec lui qu'il avait eu avec son père. Le distance, la froideur, l'indifférence. Il était hors de question qu'il adopte un comportement comme ça avec son fils unique. Et quitte à se mettre son père à dos, il savait que sa mère le soutiendrait. Mais il ne savait pas quelle limite mettre. Le vouvoiement ? Pour lui, c'était la base du respect, et il avait toujours connu ça. Il était presque sûr que son fils le vouvoierait plus tard, c'était une règle qu'il comptait appliquer.

Pour la méprise des né-moldus, il était hors de question de l'enseigner à son fils. La guerre étant finie, tout ça étant le passé, il n'était pas question de tout rapporter à l'ordre du jour. Puis Astoria était loin d'être d'accord.

Pour le précepteur, il avait encore le temps d'y penser. Mais il savait que son fils en aurait sûrement un. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de l'envoyer dans une école moldue, et pour beaucoup de familles, c'était la même chose. Sa femme voulait assurer l'éducation de leur enfant, mais il savait que si Scorpius devait être le meilleur, il fallait qu'il ait quelqu'un qui puisse s'en charger totalement. Un précepteur était donc de mise.

Enfin, et le plus grand dilemme auquel il était confronté. Comment son fils l'appellerait-il ? Papa ? Père ?

Dans sa tête, aucun des choix n'était le bon.

D'un côté, il avait l'image de son père et la relation qu'il avait avec. Et de l'autre, il y avait les familles où les enfants n'avaient aucun respect pour leurs parents. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais c'était l'image qu'il avait. C'était stupide, car il savait que les relations ne se faisaient pas avec un mot, et que le respect était dû à une éducation. Mais avant de pouvoir y réfléchir plus, il s'était endormi, sa respiration se calant sur celle de sa femme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, Astoria était déjà réveillée. Il était plus de neuf heures, et ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes du jeune homme de se lever tard. Il avait beau être samedi, il était hors de question pour lui de gâcher une matinée à rester au lit. Et sur ce, il sauta hors du sien pour rejoindre sa femme en bas.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, son fils était dans la chaise haute avec un biberon dans la bouche. Un copieux petit déjeuner, fraîchement préparé par les elfes, était disposé sur l'immense table. Il piocha une pomme et s'installa sur une chaise.

Après toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées cette nuit, il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Et en plus de ça, il ne savait toujours pas la réponse à son curieux dilemme. Il espérait qu'elle viendrait toute seule au fil du temps, et le plus rapidement si possible.

« Il faut que je sorte cet après midi, déclara l'épouse Malfoy. Tu garderas Scorpius ? C'est un peu inutile que je te pose cette question, parce que je sais que tu ne comptes pas sortir et que donc tu garderas Scorpius. »

Elle avait débité ça à une vitesse hallucinante, que Draco en fut bouche bée. Elle avait sûrement senti la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir, et elle avait tout simplement anticipé. D'un côté, elle connaissait Draco par cœur, et la question qu'elle avait posé était tout simplement débile.

Elle s'était occupée de leur fils avant de sortir en ville, alors qu'il était un peu plus de onze heures. Sûrement pour faire des choses que son mari trouvait débiles. Comme rester dans une boutique pendant une heure et en sortir les mains vides.

Il fit déjeuner son fils, et malgré les « Scorpius ! » grave et sévère qu'il lui reprocha, il continua à lancer de la purée et lui faire d'immenses sourires.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé ne pas avoir d'autorité sur son fils, et cela le mettait vraiment en colère.

« Scorpius ! Ça suffit maintenant ! »

Il avait haussé le ton, juste après que son fils ait lancé une énième cuillerée, et le petit avait tout de suite pris peur. Il avait lâché sa cuillère, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. En quelques secondes, les rires avaient été remplacés par une crise de larme.

Comme si de rien n'était, son père nettoya tout d'un coup de baguette, et le sortit de sa chaise, ce qui ne calma pas ses pleurs.

« Mamaaan, appela-t-il en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_Ta mère n'est pas là Scorpius. »

Il était conscient d'avoir fait peur à son fils, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le rassurer. Il était allé à l'étage pour le changer d'habits, les siens étant tout tâchés de purée. Il appela sa mère quelques fois, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, cela fit mal au cœur de son père. Est-ce que cela ferait la même chose qu'avec ses parents, et que son fils se mettrait à préférer sa mère comme lui avait préféré la sienne ?

Il savait que la relation mère/fils était très particulière les premiers mois, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas du tout de relation avec son fils. Il devenait comme son père, et cela le terrifiait comme jamais.

Il avait posé Scorpius dans son parc, et il l'observait jouer avec son énorme dragon en peluche. Enfant, il adorait jouer avec, et il adorait voir son fils jouer avec le même genre de jouet.

Il n'avait plus approché son fils jusqu'au retour de sa femme, sauf pour le mettre dans son berceau à la sieste. Quand elle lui avait demandé comment s'était passée la journée, il avait simplement répondu « oui » du bout des lèvres, avant de monter dans son bureau pour se mettre à travailler. Il avait ruminé des idées noires toute la journée, il était hors de question que sa femme découvre qu'il avait des doutes sur son rôle de père et sur le comportement à adopter. Un Malfoy ne doutait pas.

Les semaines passaient, et le chef de famille rentrait de plus en plus tard. Astoria se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être, et il était hors de question qu'elle lui demande ce qui clochait. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier aussi facilement.

Quant à leur fils, il s'épanouissait comme il le pouvait, en galopant dans toute la maison et parlant de mieux en mieux.

Elle espérait que le moral de son mari s'arrangerait, mais rien ne bougeait, et elle en avait marre. Marre qu'il rentre de plus en plus tard, marre qu'il fasse la tête tout le temps, marre qu'il n'approche plus Scorpius. Faisait-il un blocage ? En avait-il marre de la vie de famille ? Elle aussi avait de gros doutes, mais des doutes sur son couple. Et ce soir là, quand Draco rentra du travail, elle était prête à mettre fin à ses doutes, et à tout mettre au clair. Elle décida de passer à l'action alors qu'ils se couchaient dans leur chambre. C'était souvent dans cette pièce qu'ils parlaient le plus.

« Draco ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il hocha la tête comme réponse. Tu as une maîtresse ? »

Il faillit tomber de son lit en s'asseyant. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Il était presque sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais la façon dont elle avait prononcé ça … comme un hibou à la poste. C'en était troublant, et il était plus que mal à l'aise, bien que ce ne soit pas vrai, loin de là.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

_Tu rentres de plus en plus tard, tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur, tu n'approches même plus Scorpius, tu … tu ne t'approches même plus de moi … J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir des doutes non ? »

Il y avait beaucoup de douleur dans la voix d'Astoria, et son mari avait beau tout faire pour ne pas se laisser attendrir, il dût se rendre à l'idée que ça le touchait. Et il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas intouchable, ou pas autant qu'il ne le pensait. Sa femme et son fils lui importait trop pour ça. C'était peut être ça qui le différenciait de son père ...

« Ce n'est pas vous le problème, dit-il d'un ton las. C'est moi.

_Je l'avais remarqué. »

Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais plutôt un constat. De toute façon, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui en ce moment.

Il savait que s'il voulait être un bon père, il fallait qu'il se bouge lui, car il était évident que ce n'était pas un môme de même pas un an qui allait se bouger. Et cela le fit sourire, ce fut assez troublant. Mais il souriait car il savait que son père n'aurait jamais fait en sorte que ça aille mieux avec son fils, simplement parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Alors que Draco voulait que Scorpius l'aime, car s'il n'était pas aimé par son père, il ferait en sorte d'être aimé par son fils.

« Draco, s'il te plait. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_Rien. Mais sache que ça va s'arranger et que non, je n'ai pas de maîtresse. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, chose qu'il avait très peu fait depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle avait les yeux brillants.

Le lendemain matin, il sentit un poids sur lui. Il se rappela qu'Astoria était couchée contre lui, la tête sur son torse et le bras gauche sur son ventre. Comme lui, elle était entièrement nue. Il sourit comme un niais en se rappelant des événement d'hier soir.

« Maman ! »

Le cri provenait de la chambre d'à côté, et cela ne servait à rien de réveiller sa femme alors que lui l'était déjà. Délicatement, il s'enleva de l'étreinte de sa femme et chercha son bas de pantalon en soie, qui avait atterrit non loin du lit. Il sortit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Astoria ayant déjà remué, alors que Scorpius venait une nouvelle fois de l'appeler.

« J'arrive », grogna son père.

Le petit eu un grand sourire en voyant son père arriver dans la pièce. Ce dernier ouvrit rapidement les rideaux, ce qui fit ronchonner son fils. Mais celui-ci tendit les bras vers son père, avec l'espoir d'être rapidement sortit de son berceau.

« Maman !, s'exclama le petit en tendant les bras autant qu'il le pouvait.

_Non poussin. Moi c'est papa. »

_Chanson de Elton John, Blessed._


End file.
